


[Podfic] Were he not Romeo call'd

by marianas



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me Romeo, you Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Were he not Romeo call'd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Were he not Romeo call'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94445) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> This has long been one of my favorite S&A fics and Petra is lovely and offers blanket permission, so I jumped at the chance to record this. This was recorded in my closet, and I think the location and microphone was a success.

**Length** : 5m 10s | 5 MB | 893w   
**Link** : **[mp3 from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?po6f2yyh7idw6t5)**


End file.
